Fallen Angel
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: When an angel suddenly falls out of the sky and into Jack's life injured, Jack takes a sudden interest in her. The only problem is that she doesn't want anything to do with him. And as a secret is being hidden, doors will open into many other scercets the guardians and the fallen angel have been keeping. Rated T for violence and themes
1. Chapter 1

1: Unexpected

It was cold, clear, and perfectly snowy outside, amongst it all was Jack Frost. White hair, blue eye, sparkling teeth as always. It was just another night for him flying through the city, which city you may ask. Well, he didn't know or care, it was just another nice night if you asked him. Okay fine, it was New York. A snowy night on New York. Almost blizzard like when you flew around fast as him. Definitely not an airplane night.

The teenage spirit let out a shout of pleasure as he pointed downwards going at an unknown speed, but boy was it fast. And fast meant fun, perfect for Jack. Never in his years had he felt so free, free from Pitch, free from constant nagging front Bunny, and free from everything else in life. It was just going to a night to enjoy himself in the middle of fall. What could a bit of snow possibly hurt around this time of year?

Streets, people, lights, buildings. Oh boy wasn't this New York Jack thought to himself. For once going straight through people wasn't so bad, at least he wouldn't hurt anyone. That was unless he had a believer who was out this late at night. Either that or if by any chance he ran into another spirit.

Jack had become more sociable when it came to his fellow spirits. There were so many he had met over the course of a few years. Let's see, there were the twins Lucky and Patrick of St. Patrick's day, Isaac Everything who just knew a lot but barely knew himself, and of course the guardians just to name a few.

But there were still a few spirits that the guardians said were not to be interacted with. Those ones were Nightshade, the April fool, Trick and his sister Treat, Scarlet Red, Emma Suffering, and her twin brother Aaron Prolonged. The list went on but Jack could only name a few. He had noticed an odd amounts of twins on both of those lists. He guessed some things just need other things to work properly.

It must be nice though, never being alone, not like he was for a bit more than 300 years. Then he became a guardian, he got a family. That family gave him friends, and now here he was happy and flying free just like a bird through the air and streets.

Back to restricted spirits, there were one other thing Jack had to watch out for. Spirits could range from good to evil, but demons were always going to be demons. At least according to the guardians. Demons, demons and spirits hated each other. It was to the point where Pitch black would rather spend the day with all the guardians powerless than demons. Jack knew nothing about demons and never met one though, but being honest he wanted to know more about them. Why did all the spirits and demons even hate each other so much in the first place?

Just then a snowflake hit Jack in the eye causing him to stop on the middle of the street, boy did he feel like a real person again. Surrounded by all those people, he never wanted to go back to loneliness ever again. He decided for a little bit then start flying again. The flake made him look a around, he was in a park. The trees we covered in snow along with the dead having a thin layer of snow as well. An old bronze color statue of a man probably nobody recognized was starting to become covered as well. Yep the snow sure was coming down alright.

The air that night was breathtaking to say the least, Jack enjoyed the cool freshness of it. Just a few more seconds of the air and then it was back to flying through the night. Hey maybe tonight would be the night, the night that Manny would finally speak to him. He said one thing to him during his entire time as a spirit Manny had only spoken to him once, the other guardians had probably spoken to them more than once. Or was it just a one time deal and he had gotten the short end of the stick. It could be worse, what would it be like if no one had spoken to him, was it like that for any other spirits?

Jack looked at one of the trees, he just had to. He walked over and tapped one end of his staff on the large trunk as a grin started to grow then freeze onto his ice pale lips. Frost instantly covered the tree. Jack enjoyed every second of watching the magic of winter do its thing. He loved watching the happiness winter brought to the children, that brought happiness to him like an adrenaline shot. Now the tree was entirely decorated with curving fern like frost patterns.

His foot swung around, despite the snow you could still see the stars, Jack just like anyone else had to squint. They looked pretty when you just took a moment to stop and stare, although admittedly they'd probably look a lot better if it wasn't snowing out right now.

We'll it was definitely time for Jack to get back up high in the sky and start flying around again. One phrase and it was straight back up. "Wind, take me up!" He called out. Instantly wind scooped him up in the air. Okay so he had wind all the time he was alone, but it still would've been nice if wind maybe could've talked a bit more. (Not like wind talked anyways.)

Just as Jack barely got into the air he saw something barely in the distance speed down past him, he jumped back putting his hands up nearly dropping his staff. What was that he asked himself, he had to look down.

Something was falling, and it was falling fast. Jack dived down hearing the wind hiss in his ears as the thing came down even faster. His eyes widened, was that a person, an animal, or was it even another spirit perhaps! He didn't know, it looked wrapped in feathers or something, but there were a pair of feet sticking out of it. Jack and wind knew what to do, Jack shot like a dart towards it as fast as possible. It was feathers, he reached out his arm with wind pulling it back to his body.

His hand came into contact with what was in front of him. The feathers felt soft and cold. But instantly the moved as whatever was inside was now aware of the situation sprang to life. Jack soon discovered something, at the moment he might've been looking at an angel.

Her hair was a pale pink, and her right eye was red while the other one had a layer of bandages over it. The dress she was wearing was almost white with barely any sleeve, and over her right arm was dark metal armor. Her eye starred blank and confused into his, he had to admit she looked beautiful. He really hoped he wasn't blushing at the moment.

She didn't have time for this though as her body turned around as she was heading straight for the ground. Jack followed not her really knowing what to do or say. Getting nearer to the ground she spread her wings out wide in slow flaps to slow herself down until both feet were flat on the ground. She took a few breaths as she grabbed her left arm and let go all effort standing up. Jack took a few steps closers to her, obviously she was hurt.

Now he saw all of her, two brown wings from out her back, her hair was short and uneven with her bangs covering her left eye. She didn't look back at Jack. He watched her for a small amount of time not wanting to make the situation worse, he really didn't know what to make of it.

"Uhm," He looked at her, her head looked up at him like she was surprised. She starred at him hugging her knees while sitting. "Do you need any help?" Jack asked extending a his hand out to her. She looked down at it scowling the up at him.

She closed her eye. "No!" Jack Jumped back, she shouted at him like she was angry with Jack. "I mean, don't look at me! Just go away!" she turned her body completely away from him. What exactly does someone say to something like that?

"Sorry, but you just fell who knows how many feet through the air. You think you'd probably be pretty hurt." Jack was slightly annoyed at her, just a thank you would be nice. She looked up back at him, there was fear in her eye. But why? Then she just gave him a glare and turned her head away from him. "You know I'm not going to hurt you right?"

"I said go away!" she shouted without even looking at Jack. Wow she definitely was different from the other spirits, for starters a lot angrier. It was worse than Bunny, at least even he had first met he only seamed skeptical but she was just completely rejecting. But why?

Jack really didn't want to just abandon her, she looked like she was freezing. Like wearing metal would help any of that. "I'm not just going to leave you here you know." He said smiling. He just leaned against his staff waiting for a reply from her.

"Just leave me alone, please." She mumbled not turning her head this time. "I don't want your help, I don't want you."

Jack didn't know what to make of it. He decided to sit down beside her to if that'd help him helping her. "Okay then who do you want?" He presumed that was where to start. The girl curled herself up more in response.

"Not you." She mumbled angrily. Jack was slightly annoyed, but his felt that he needed to help whoever this spirit or angel was.

"Well I kinda guessed that already, but seriously I want to help you. C'mon, please just talk to me?" He smiled, she looked back at him meekly. "I'm Jack Frost." She just continued to stare into his eyes.

"I'm not telling you, go away!" she was still not willing to interact with him at all. That annoyed him.

"Well obviously you're just little miss rainbows and sunshine." He huffed back at her sarcastically. He was starting to get tired of these sort of responses.

"You're stupid." At this point she had given up even trying to avoid talking with him. "Leave me alone." Never mind, she was still trying Jack thought. He shrugged in response, we'll he didn't exactly think he was the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I'm just going to ignore that for now, so who are you even looking for? I might be able to help you find them." He explained slowly, she looked at him like she was now interested in what he had to say.

"Are you one of them?" she gave him an immensely perplexed look. Jack turned his head not knowing what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Jack got a little bit closers to her, she didn't even seam to notice it at all.

"Demon or spirits, what are you?" she looked at him, and what was she?

"I think I'm a spirit." He responded, like he knew all that much about it. "And what are you?"

"Me." She stated. Wow was she an odd case. Jack figured she didn't trust him, so this was slightly expected of her. For now though she was an angel.

"Well you look like an angel." He smiled shrugging, she blushed a little at the compliment. There it was, she was smiling. Jack laughed under his breath. He felt like he was warming up on the inside a little bit. "Admit it, you were smiling." He grinned raising a finger.

She dug her head deeper in her knees obviously embarrassed by Jack pointing it out. "Leave me alone now." Even her tone was sounding like she was embarrassed.

Jack waited and thought. There was only one way to get her some help. "Okay fine, I'll leave you alone." And with that he flew away. Not away perhaps, but simply just up. Once higher in the air he chuckled to himself. "Yeah, that's what you think. Wind down, but please be quiet."

She looked around , he wasn't there. Jack had really left her alone? She unfolded her body, wow the feeling in her knees and feet was super weird. She stepped pushing herself upwards and onto her flat foot on the ground. Woah, going up felt like a rush all at once in the head. Then came a sharp pain, she grunted. Left arm, both wings, dammit no flying for now!

Oh man that's really going to complicate things. She sighed, maybe she should've been more welcoming to Jack, nope. She knew who she was looking for, and they were definitely not a spirit. Jack would've hated her because of it she thought, he was a spirit. Jack Frost wasn't a demon's name or any of the other types of people who existed here.

Spirits were not able to see what was really the truth, they were always too blind and judging. They would never change their ways of thinking either. The truth was that not everyone different from them was a demon, there were dark spirits and monsters too. That's why she preferred not to talk to other spirits, or demons.

Just one of them, and she had to find him. They had protected her, and she protected them as well. They worked well together, and they had been separated.

One step. Everything hurt in an instant again. She let out even more grunts of pain, each small step holding more pain and discomfort to come. At least there was no more annoyance of Jack, at least he seamed nice. But he'd probably judge. They all did.

She has to stop, panting. It just hurt too much to keep going forward. Biting down on her lips hard as tears formed in her eyes, she clutched her now noticeably battered side. She could feel her heart absolutely throbbing and burning in her chest. She was surprised that she hadn't fully collapsing at this point. Just had to keep going, despite all of the pain, at this point her armor was digging into her right arm with all the dents and chipped spots and other things forming new and reopening cuts and skin injuries.

Why the hell! Of all times why now? She knew she had to find him, but at the same time she was on the run. Everyone has enemies, there were spirits and one demon with a particular luster for vengeance against her. Like she needed to be found or just bleed out at the moment. It was awful, feeling like you couldn't go on but still too hesitant to stop yourself.

A mere yet surprisingly loud snap of a twig caused her to be surprised enough to jump. She spun around instantly, there the hell he was. Why now Jack, not when you're in danger.

Okay wind definitely needed to be a lot more gentle next time. She shot Jack a glare, he smiled back nervously. They both knew that Jack wasn't supposed to be there, that left a silence between them for moments. Jack was nervous, she looked like she was going to punch him, chances were she might've. But she surprisingly just stayed silent glaring at him. It still left him nervous though.

"Stop." She said grimly proceeding to turn and walk away from him. What exactly does someone say to something like that, just how do you respond?

Jack knew how, get had to get her some sort of help for the girl's injuries, how did she even get them, and maybe help her find out more about who she was and who she was looking for. Maybe North would know who exactly she was, he knew about a lot of different spirits.

"You've got to be kidding me, look at you!" He placed a hand on her right shoulder. Finding it uncomfortable to have this kind of contact she swung her shoulder back as hard as she could. Jack let out a painful yelp, he looked at his hand to see blood. The armor had cut his left hand, good thing he was right handed. The girl looked at his hand surprised, he looked at her shoulder. It looked both bruised and cut.

"I just- I'm sorry!" she stammered grabbing the other side of Jack's hand to take a look, not too deep but still looked like it hurt. Jack pulled it back giving a small grunt. It almost felt like it was burning his hand off. To think it was the smaller injuries that were the most noticeable.

"See, this is what it's doing to your arm!" He said biting on his lips slightly. He looked straight into her eyes fiercely (or at least he tried to), she looked slightly intimidated at him. She then just shook her head for a second just before responding.

"Who cares-"

"I do!" He blurted out genuinely concerned. He couldn't believe someone would say something like that! The girl looked shocked and amazed at how he reacted to her saying it. She never would have thought that someone like him would ever react that way. Could she really trust him, maybe. "And I want to help you!"

"Why?" she said in a low tone. It couldn't be true, it just could not be. Not like this, no one was supposed to.

"Why not! I want to help you, why can't you just let me?" He said finally letting a bit out his frustrations. He had to wonder why was she being so daunting? She once again starred in his eyes, Jack let his eyes and face do the talking. It was really the only thing that could say more information about this.

The girl grabbed the sides of her head and looked downwards. "No, no, no, no. This was all a big mistake, I don't want your help. I don't have enough time for this." She was completely shutting him out of everything going on with her. Nope, this just couldn't happen. Jack didn't know what to do anymore. He just felt completely lost at the moment.

She stopped for a moment to take a few breaths, Jack felt out of place and confused more than evet. Was she okay, he meant in the head kind of okay. He just wanted to help her, what did she have against that? She turned her head upwards and looked at him, please don't kill me was the only thought on his mind. She looked like she was going to say something but was very hesitant to talk.

Then she finally said something. "Jack."

"Yes?" He replied, her eyes looked at his desperately.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for wha-" just as he was abut to finish his sentence a metal gauntlet came striking the side of Jack's face, knocking him unconscious.

A.N. Welcome to the first chapter. So what do you think, it's been a living nightmare getting to post this. I've been dealing with a little pervert problem lately on another Fandom I used to post on. Now I don't, that'll give me some more time to work on some of my other stuff. As in before I was juggling 3 different stories at once, now it's really only 2.

Feel free to follow, favorite, and most importantly R&R, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Identity

Jack felt an uncomfortable smooshing feeling rub up on his cheek as a bell rang in his ears quietly, smooth and different. His eyes opened slowly to see a deep brown leather boot, or at least just the toe part. His eyes slowly rolled upwards, Trick. His messy golden hair covering his right eye and small top hat on the right side of his head. Jack slid his body back into a sitting position to get a full view of him and his sister Treat. The first thing that Jack noticed was that she was balanced on his shoulder using one hand, he looked completely unfazed by this fact and was actually holding her up quite well.

The two were dressed similarly as well. Messy golden hair and the small top hats, and their eyes were both golden almost to the point of glowing. Trick was wearing a golden yellow suit with a bowtie with black and orange stripes. Other than that his appearance was pretty bland with black dress pants and the brown boots that he had smooshed in Jack's face. His face was looked dull and almost like he didn't want to be here but at the same time you would know you take him seriously.

His sister Treat seamed to be on the opposite side of the spectrum, her face had a smile plastered on it and eyes open source wide that it looked slightly intimidating to Jack, he took her seriously because she looked like she was going to kill him. Her outfit was much similar to her brother's with a white dress shirt covered by a shiny golden yellow vest, her legs were covered with black tights, dress shoes, and a fluffy orange black and yellow skirt that kept it's form despite being upside down. Her bowtie was deep green and purple striped instead of black and orange.

"Need I remind you that you are a spirit, you don't need to sleep. If you want to at least look respectable." Trick's tone sounded both annoyed and serious at the same time.

"So why the hell were ya sleeping anyways!" Treat questioned a little too cheerfully. Jack gave her an odd look, her head turned as a grim smile crept on her face.

"Hey you think I like sleeping on the ground-"

"I don't know, I'm not you." Treat gave a new smile showing off her pointed teeth. Jack must've given a very visible reaction of disgust because Treat immediately continued talking again. "I don't use these ones for eating candy, if you think I did then you're kinda stupid." Jack watched as her teeth seamed to go back to normal human teeth as she talked.

"Trick, please pay attention. This isn't what we're looking for, now please concentrate if you will. Is the demon close by?" Jack gave a very confused look at the two. "What?"

"So let me get this straight, you're Treat and she's Trick?" He pointed to each one of the pair. Well he had been gravely mistaken the entire time, but he had to admit it was a good Trick.

"Yes yes, you're just like everyone else getting us mixed up. North probably told you about us, didn't he. No special snowflake to be seen here. Now please excuse us, we have work to complete. Trick do you sense the demon?" Treat sighed turned his head towards his sister. Trick pushed off his shoulder as she flung her body acrobatically into the air preforming flips before her and Treat both extended an arm as she grabbed his arm while landing on her feet perfectly. "Showoff." He had finally cracked a small smile on his face.

"No stunt or trick is too great to not be completed by me!" Trick put a hand on her chest proudly Trick now came back to frown very annoyed by his sister's procrastination.

"Would you mind staying on task for once in a while! Now locate the our target immediately! We can't have those heathens running amongst the humans on Halloween, they'll be impossible to find and they might hurt the trick or treaters." his shouts seamed sort of hushed compared to the shouts of any other spirits that Jack had met.

"So is this whole demon sense a thing all demons have, or is it just your sister?" Jack smiled thinking about the anger Treat would express from even more interruptions.

Treat let go of Trick's arm as she fell to the ground with a loud thud as she spit out some dirt. Treat looked daggers in Jacks' eyes, his hand went to his side as pure rage building up inside of him. "Demons, demons, sister did you hear what you called me? Of all the thing you could've done, you even thought to compare me to one of those disgusting creatures. He compared me to a demon? You identify me as one of them! I am a proud to be spirit just like you Jackson, not some mere demon! After all these centuries of us assisting with population balance, and you call me a demon!" at this point Treat was stamping his feet and yelling at Jack. As he continued to shout Trick sprang up straight to her feet from the ground and kissed her brother on the lips passionately. Treat blushed hard as his sister tightened her grip with her lips.

Jack was too shocked to even think of a joke or sarcastic quip. He felt surprise, slight disgust, very uncomfortable and embarrassed to be witnessing the sight. Trick pulled away as Treat shoved her off of this body. She gave a smile as she gave a leap and Jack immediately felt his face now too was now locked In a kiss on the lips from Trick. The first sentence sense of taste of sweetness, not just any flavor of sweetness either. The taste of sweetness was particular, nothing tasted quite like it in the best way possible. Honestly Jack didn't know what to make of it but he knew that he didn't want to stop tasting it, it was just that good of a flavor.

Slowly Trick pulled her lips away as the flavor lingered on in his mouth with a flirtatious look gleaming in her eyes.

""What was that for!?"" both Jack and Treat shocked and confused shouted at Trick who was pulling the pose of a small guilty five year old. It was her greatest trick, a treat.

"There's only faint traces of demon in the area brobro, probably just some old blood from another hunt. We're searching in the wrong place for it, we should move on." Trick turned back to her brother, he seamed jump immediately back into his much more serious state.

Quickly he cleared his throat and started to speak again. " Very well then, Trick back on top. Uhm Jackson, despite my sister's strange behavior-"

"Strange, I barely noticed anything strange about her." He said rolling his eyes with a sarcastic tone of voice putting emphasis on the word strange.

"As I was saying, if you happen to see a demon anytime soon restrain it and be sure to notify us. We'll take care of the scum. Now good day to you and goodbye." Treat said darting his eyes around probably still feeling awkward about the kiss. To be honest Jack still felt confused about the whole thing.

Trick waved her hand with a large smile plastered on her face as though she had completely forgotten about it. "Left a little something for you in your pocket Frosty. Bye!" her voice sounded chipper as ever. Jack didn't know how she kept it like that despite what she had just done.

The two then began to walk away from him as they disappeared into a non existing fog just as the twins had come as Treat started ranting about North and how undereducated he was clearly still upset about getting called a demon. Jack took a brief moment to decide whether or not to try and fallow them. But he ultimately decided not to due to their weird behavior. But he had to wonder why they seamed to hate demons so much.

Actually he didn't understand why there was so much hate around them. Did they really want to hurt children, were they all really that bad? Jack's head spun a little thinking about it. Then he decided to see what Trick had left in his pocket and reached in, it felt like a soft and squishy plastic. He pulled out of his pocket, it was a bright blue taffy like candy wrapped in a white translucent wrapper. He gave it a little sniff, it smelled exactly like the flavor of the kiss Trick had given him. It didn't matter, he needed to help whoever that angel was, wherever die was.

That'd be the hard part wouldn't it. But she couldn't have gotten too far he argued to himself, she was injured. Unfortunately for him that may just have put a ticking clock on finding her.

Trick looked down at her brother concerned. He hadn't been the same since Halloween came around. It had been all work and all seriousness since the time had come around, all that had come out of his mouth was demons and more demons. Her brother was fun he wasn't anything like this.

"Sorry about kissing you back there bro. It was stupid to do in front of Jack like that." Trick turned her head away from her brother in shame.

"I'm over it Trick. But I still have to wonder why then and there?" He sighed, obviously still slightly disgusted at her, turning his head away.

"Because you've been so busy with work and you're not fun anymore. Your my fun bro Treat." Trick explained as her brother listened feeling a little amount of guilty."I just wanted to remind you of that, with something sweet. You know, just like you." She smiled.

"Look, you just can't do it in public though. But I guess I have been ignorant of the spirit of the season, fun. The delights, the scares and thrills cheap or not, the bright colors, the costumes, the smell of vegetables, the scent that stains the air, the partying, people trying to outprank one another each year, I guess I have been ignorant of those things. But we must make it safe, those costumes are our undoing!" Treat ranted on then coming to his main point. "But I guess I need to relax a bit more, take a day-" Treat was interrupted by his sister falling of his shoulder with a sudden thud to the cold ground.

"Trick are you alright!?" He rushed over to her side and looked at her. She didn't look well at all.

"Something's here, but it's not a demon! I'm getting mixed signals, it feels like I'm sensing everything at once!" she groaned clutching her head in pain. Treat looked up around him. The trees had become a pale blue purple with a black, thick glassy webbing between them. It definitely wasn't natural. This was way too complex to be demon's work, this was something much more powerful. Who was it and what did they want?

"I presume you're impressed." Treat knew that voice. Dread ran down his spine in a chill. "You claim to be a demon hunter, and yet I've left you in cold sweat so soon." The mockery echoed through his enclosed space.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He shouted holding tighter onto his sister's body. Suddenly he felt body forced from his sister as he felt pinned onto a colorfully contorted tree. It was then he saw who was behind the sudden madness, his eyes widened as his guess was confirmed as correct. "Don't get any closer to her!"

"I will get as close as I want. Now you wouldn't let anything happen to your precious sister would you Treat?" his voice was cold, too cold. Treat only stared at the mask covering his face in horror, he had heard rumors about this one but was barely willing to believe in was in front of him.

"H-how do you know my name?" He feared out loud watching as a pale, dead, porcelain hand wrapped around his sister's neck as he raised her up looking at her as though she was a rag doll.

"I would prefer you not to ask such useless questions anymore Treat. Now we have a few things to discuss referring to an offer I know you'll love to accept.." his voice was cold in Treats' ears. Too cold to be even remotely human.

Treat looked up at his sister, she looked as though a dark spell had come over her causing a grave illness. He quivered thinking about the monster who held her probably a thread away from death. At a single second it became Treat realized that he had held off his answer for far too long.

"Time's up!"

Bleeding was all I could feel, my arm gushed blood and it was making me feel light headed. Now I wish I hadn't punched him because I didn't know if I had enough strength to go on. I didn't even know where I was anymore. There was only one thing I sure of, I needed to find him. I needed him.

My head felt light again, definitely not a good sign. Why can't I just be more rational? I acted stupid around that kid, it was Jack wasn't it. Why did I punch him in the face back there?

My foot tripped again. I don't know if I should keep trying to stumble around anymore. I lower myself down to the cold, wet grass. It feels so much better with my arm hurting again. Grabbing my shoulder I try and lift my armor off it my arm, unfortunately it only makes it hurt a lot worse. I clench my teeth as I try pulling it back away from my shoulder. There's some relief to the pain but not much, especially after I moved it the wrong way the first time. I hope that isn't going to make loose more blood. I couldn't feel any running down my arm anymore though. Probably not a good sign.

I scruff my fingers through my hair rubbing my eye. It feels weird with the path on top. Truth is I don't need it anymore, my eye's probably fine by now. But I don't think I can risk it. There's probably one of them lurking about waiting, spirit or demons I don't care, it'd be just as dangerous. I just have to find a way back to Shadow. Not have, need to.

I guess that's why I was so worried about Jack, he's a spirit and Shadow's a demon. He looks so young though, does he even know about us. No, someone probably already told him about them. I can't trust anyone until I know what they believe. But I maybe I should try talking to him if I see him again.

My head strikes me again, I feel so woozy. I just need a some time to breathe, even just a second would make it hurt less. Things just happened so fast before and now I don't have a clue about where I am anymore. Like I did before I got here, it's been so long. The last time I was in this realm was when I was still human.

I feel my eye throbbing again, I just need to find someone who can help me out. I'm so scared that if I were to run into the wrong spirit I could get myself into a bigger mess. Maybe I should just take the eyepatch off. "No." I interrupt myself pressing my hand against eyepatch only making it hurt even more. I fall to my knees in pain as I grab my other wrist. "Remember; _I can't lose you, we've already lost so much, please promise me you won't let anyone take that off your eye ever."_ I can't stop thinking about him. I need to find him as soon as I can, I can barely stand being like this. It's so frustrating!

My head spun a bit more. Oh no its happening again, please just let it be a headache. It wasn't, it was my arm telling me that I needed help. In a few seconds afterwards everything went black.

 **A.N. hey, finally got this done. I'm so happy and tired, I think it's made a grammar mistake or a few thousand. Well too late for me to fix it so I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R &R and bye for now!**


End file.
